Sesame Street season 48 episodes
List of Episodes *Episode 4701: Sleepover Party On Sesame Street (January 1, 2018) *Episode 4702: Telly and Baby Bear are Bored Stiff (January 2, 2018) *Episode 4703: Herry’s Banana Pudding Donut Craze (January 3 (2018) *Episode 4704: Elmo turns Invisible Part 1 (February 1, 2018) *Episode 4705: Elmo turns Invisible Part 2 (February 2, 2018) *Episode 4706: Baby-Sitting Baby Bobby (February 3, 2018) *Episode 4707: The tuxedo kitty cat (February 4, 2018) *Episode 4708: Grandmama Bear comes to Sesame Street (March 1, 2018) *Episode 4709: The Book of World Records (March 2, 2018) *Episode 4710: Hiccup Havoc Craze (March 3, 2018) *Episode 4711: Abby’s Fantastic Journey (March 4, 2018) *Episode 4712: Picture Day on Sesame Street (April 2, 2018) *Episode 4713: Grover’s Speedy Delivery (April 3, 2018) *Episode 4714: Fairy Tale Stars (April 4, 2018) *Episode 4715: Farley at Bat (April 5, 2018) *Episode 4716: What’s that Noise? (April 6, 2018) *Episode 4717: Elmo and Zoe Fly a Kite (May 1, 2018) *Episode 4718: Goldilocks and the 4 Bears (May 2, 2018) *Episode 4719: Ernie and Bert’s Prize Winning Plants (May 3, 2018) *Episode 4720: Rodney the Jumping Robot (May 4, 2018) *Episode 4721: True Family Rememberance Week (May 5, 2018) *Episode 4722: Sharing is Pleasing (May 6, 2018) *Episode 4723: Never Leave the Water Running (May 7, 2018) *Episode 4724: Summer Vacation Party on Sesame Street (May 8, 2018) The Cast Members *Bob McGraths as Bob *Nitya Vidyasagar as Leela *Ismael Cruz Cordova as Mando *Suki Lopez as Nina *Alan Muraoka as Alan *Alison Bartlett as Gina *Chris Knowings as Chris *Roscoe Orman as Gordon *Loretta Long as Susan The voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Ernie, Kermit and Thomas Twiddlebug (voices, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself ) *Eric Jacobson as Bert. Grover, Guy Smiley, Rocky’s Mother and Tessie Twiddlebug (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself ) *David Rudman as Baby Bear, Mr. Johnson, Davy Monkey, Humphrey, the 1st Little Pig, Herry’s Granny, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Dip the Cat, Timmy Twiddlebug, Sonny Friendly, Leo the Party Monster, Captain Vegetable, Forgetful Jones, Brad, Placido Flamingo, Stuie Monster, Chicago, Furline Husky, the right half of the Two-Headed Monster and Baby Bobby (voices, taken over 14 characters from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Ryan Dillon as Elmo, the 2nd Little Pig, Mel, Yip-Yip Martian # 1, Watson, Natasha, Chip the Cat , Benny Rabbit and Clementine (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) *Matt Vogel as Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Yip-Yip Martian # 2, Biff, Frazzle, Farley, Tina Twiddlebug, Rodeo Rosie, Rocky and the Big Bad Wolf (voices, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch (voices) *Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou (voice) *Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Granny Snuffle, Zoe and Gladys the Cow (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the now retired Fran Brill) *Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear, Ingrid, Joey Monkey, Murray the Monster, the 3rd Little Pig, Yip-Yip Martian # 3, and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Lulu, Elizabeth, Googel, Little Murray Sparkles, Yip-Yip Martian # 4, Curly Bear Grandmama Bear and Prairie Dawn (voices, taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) *Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Herry’s Father, Monty, Enzo and Snuffy (voices) *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Velvet, Rosa, Jessie, Goldilocks and Yip-Yip Martian # 5 (voices) *Bill Barretta as Louie and Roberta (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bruce Connelly as Barkley (voice) *Dave Goelz as Mr. Lawson, the Sesame Street hair cutter (voice) *Peter Linz as Lucky-Fuzz (kitty cat meowing sound effects) and Dr. Jefferson, the Sesame Street dentist (voices) *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Sophie (voices) *Camille Bonora as Herry’s Mother and Meryl Sheep (voices) *Judy Sladky as Alice (voice) *Noel MacNeal as Daddy Snuffleupagus and Uncle Abe (voices) *Emilio Delgado as Rosita’s Abuela (voice) *Tyler Bunch as Herry and Ricardo (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *John Tartaglia as Phoebe, Wolfgang and Hoots (voices, making 2 characters sound just the way Kevin Clash made him sound) *John Lovelady as the Announcer (voice, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) The Guest Stars *Lewis Black presents the word hilarious *Brad Garret presents the word opposite *Bonnie Hunt presents the word tidy *Denis Leary presents the word bouncy *Hayden Panettiere presents the word slow *Don Rickles presents the word polite *Ben Stiller presents the word mysterious *Zelda Williams presents the word missing *Dakota Fanning presents the word nervous *Alyson Stoner presents the word luggage *Ice Cube = Coach Lawson (voice) *Madison Pettis presents the word growning *Glenn Close presents the word safety *Bailee Madison presents the word Embarassment *Alec Baldwin presents the word sanitization *Kaitlyn Dias presents the word camouflage *Eric Idle presents the word bigger *Rowan Atkinson presents the word conflict *Tom Hanks presents the word liquid *Emily Hahn presents the word allergic *Tim Allen presents the word separate *Owen Wilson presents the word hibernate *John Ratzenberger presents the word fabulous *Robert De Niro presents the word rectangle